1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to firelog grates. More particularly, the invention relates to a firelog grate for use in association with artificial firelogs. Specifically, the invention relates to a firelog grate that includes an area for supporting fire starter logs and that is additionally configured to bum an artificial firelog in both an aesthetically pleasing and efficient manner.
2. Background Information
Firelog grates have been used for a long time to support firelogs above the floor of a hearth. The gap between the hearth floor and the grate allows for air to circulate beneath the firelogs and also allows ash to drop away from the burning logs. This assists in maintaining air circulation around the logs and helps prevent the flames from being smothered by the ash. Typically firelog grates have been manufactured from a number of intersecting iron bars that form a cradle for holding the firelogs. The end bars are bent to form legs for the grate.
Wood logs have traditionally been burned to both generate heat and create ambiance in the room with the fireplace. One of the problems encountered with using wood in a fireplace, however, is that it is fairly difficult to get the wood to burn. Typically, small pieces of wood, known as kindling, are used to start the fire. Larger logs need to be chopped into smaller logs to make kindling and this can be both problematic and time consuming for the homeowner. It has recently become fairly common to use small wax and sawdust based artificial fire starters to aid in igniting the wood logs. Suitable fire starters are of the type such as those sold under the STARTERLOGG brand manufactured by the Conros Corporation of Don Mills, Ontario Canada. Current designs of firelog grates have not accommodated the introduction of fire starters. The homeowner has to place the fire starters on the bars of the firelog grate grate and then stack the wood logs over the fire starter. The homeowner has to be sure to provide space around the fire starter to allow air to circulate or the fire starter will not burn. A match or lighter may be used to ignite the fire starter and the burning fire starter causes the wood logs to catch fire.
Many homes now have natural gas heating and wood burning fireplaces that are no longer used. Recently, however, there has been a movement toward burning artificial firelogs instead of wood logs to create the ambiance of a wood log without the difficulty of starting the fire and the related messy cleanup. The artificial firelogs are made of a mixture of wax and sawdust and they are covered with a paper wrapper that is not only designed as packaging, but is also used as the wick for combustion. The fire may be started by lighting a corner of the paper wrapper, and as the wrapper rapidly burns away from around the firelog, it causes the wax in the firelog to ignite. In order for the artificial firelog to burn easily, an air layer needs to be maintained between the firelog and the paper wrapper. If the paper wrapper contacts the firelog, both the paper and the firelog are slow to ignite and the rate of combustion is greatly slowed down. Traditional firelog grates do not accommodate the use of artificial firelogs in combination with fire starters inasmuch as the artificial firelog must be placed directly on top of the fire starter. This causes the paper on the bottom of the artificial firelog to be pushed into contact with the log itself, thereby squeezing air from between the firelog and the paper wrapper. Additionally, placement on top of the fire starter tends to smother the flame on the fire starter and hinder the ignition of both the paper wrapper and the artificial log. Additionally, as an artificial firelog reaches the end of its burning capacity, it begins to fall apart, creating a flare-up of the chemicals and materials of which it is composed.
There therefore exists a need in the art for a firelog grate that allows for the use of a fire starter in conjunction with wood logs or artificial firelogs and that allows for a more efficient combustion of the logs. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for an improved firelog grate the assists in controlling the rate of combustion and breakup of artificial firelogs.